


round one

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabbles, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Season/Series 05, Sparring, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 73 "I like proving you wrong."
Relationships: Echo/Raven Reyes
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	round one

“I like proving you wrong,” Raven breathed out. “You’ll see.”

Echo sent her an insufferable smirk from where she had Raven pinned down.

Raven tapped out, patting Echo’s sweaty forearm and resting her hand there. Echo reluctantly stepped away and helped Raven up, both of them standing face to face.

A cough resonated in the grey room, and Echo turned to see Murphy sitting on the table with raised eyebrows. It wasn’t rare for any of the others, who rarely spoke to her, to come to watch a sparring session.

It irritated her. Echo vastly preferred to train in privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
